


Нелогичное поведение

by fandom SW rare pairings 2020 (fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20rare%20pairings%202020
Summary: Иногда самое логичное случается иррационально.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Нелогичное поведение

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** [Tori Laufbrunnen](https://ficbook.net/authors/1661812)  
>  **Сделано для:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020  
>  **Размер:** миди, 4049 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус), Хего Дамаск (Дарт Плэгас)  
>  **Категория:** джен, преслэш  
>  **Жанр:** психология, философия, флафф, повседневность  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Иногда самое логичное случается иррационально.  
>  **Предупреждения:** токсик Плэгас, нечто вроде даб-кона, частичный ООС и нечастичная упоротость  
>  **Примечания:** концентрированные мысли, чувства и странные разговоры как попытка разбавить канонную сухость взаимоотношений Плэгаса и Сидиуса.  
>  **Для голосования:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020 — «Нелогичное поведение»

Пасмурное туманное утро не спешило совлекать с пологих холмов пелену лёгкой дремоты; однако Палпатину не спалось. Сообщение на личный комлинк, которое пришло на рассвете, гласило, что около девяти часов пополуночи по местному времени Плэгас должен прибыть в систему Набу. Всего часом позже ученику назначалась встреча в предместье Тида. Для верности Сидиус обставил всё так, будто он в одиночестве отправляется на прогулку в свой долгожданный выходной, и впервые за долгое время сел за руль спидера.

С момента последней встречи учителя и ученика прошло уже много недель, и на связь они выходили много реже, чем хотелось бы последнему. В первое время одиночество давило растерянностью и неясной тоской, но постепенно эти чувства начали тускнеть, повинуясь силе привычки. Палпатин основательно погрузился в рутину своей мелкочиновничьей работы, хотя и не оставлял ситских практик. Ему определённо нравилось без чьей-то поддержки разбираться со всякими заковыристыми проблемами; и теперь, в преддверии встречи с наставником, Палпатин чувствовал себя странно.

По дороге его невольно разбирало любопытство: имел ли Плэгас в виду его рабочий график — или же сумел задействовать свои рычаги влияния так, чтобы подстроить выходные ученика под собственные планы?.. Впрочем, ни один из вариантов так и не представился более вероятным, и в конце концов Палпатин сосредоточился на дороге.  
Самым немыслимым в этой ситуации было как раз решение Дамаска прибыть прямиком на Набу — да ещё так внезапно. Учитывая, сколько в воздухе носилось кривотолков относительно участия «Капиталов Дамаска» в добыче плазмы, такой визит выглядел неблагоразумным поступком.  
Или очень дерзким.

Что ж: Хего Дамаск меньше всего был похож на мечтателя, который не понимает, что делает. Оставалось надеяться, что он не просто поделится с учеником своими планами, но и расщедрится на детали.

⃟⃟⃟

— Похоже, моё отсутствие пошло тебе на пользу, — невозмутимо заметил муун, едва они обменялись приветствиями.

Внутри что-то дрогнуло. Меньше всего Сидиус хотел, чтобы наставник заметил перемены, которые произошли с ним за долгие месяцы, мучительные, как бесконечные сумерки. Что ж, само по себе это было ещё полбеды — а вот будничный тон, в котором прозвучало замечание Плэгаса, будто перечёркивал все достижения, которые приходилось выгрызать у этой жизни с огромным трудом. Однако обижаться сейчас было бы верхом безрассудства, и Палпатин на удивление быстро совладал с собой.

— В чём же? — полюбопытствовал он с откровенно скучающим видом.  
  
— Хотя бы в том, что теперь ты гораздо лучше ориентируешься в ситуации на Набу. Делаешь собственные выводы, перестаёшь воспринимать себя как выскочку… к слову, даже знать не желаю, с чего ты это взял.  
  
— Я и есть выскочка, — он пожал плечами. — Не помню, чтобы мне было за это когда-нибудь стыдно.  
  
— А я прекрасно помню, — возразил тот. — Омерзительное ощущение, отнимающее массу времени и сил даже у того, кто вынужден созерцать это со стороны. Учитывая, какое место занимает в вашей культуре чувство стыда, меня всерьёз удивляет, как вы ухитряетесь сохранять рассудок к двадцати годам.  
  
— Можно подумать, вам оно незнакомо, — с усмешкой парировал Палпатин.  
  
— Мы серьёзно относимся к тому, что важно. Это разумно. Не менее разумно обращать как можно меньше внимания на то, что важным не является. Разве при этом для стыда остаётся место?  
  
— Да, если вдруг оказывается, что ты считаешь важным то, что для другого — пустяк.  
  
— Или наоборот?.. — Дамаск пытливо сощурился, и Палпатин разом ощутил, насколько сильно отвык от этого выражения и насколько по нему же соскучился.  
  
— Или наоборот.  
  
— Вы вообще редко бываете единодушны, если только вас не заденет какая-то… вожжа, — заметил Плэгас. — Это обстоятельство порой существенно затрудняет мои дела. С другой стороны, сами по себе разногласия не столь опасны — гораздо хуже, что вы, чуть что, начинаете считать оппонента недостойным существования! Есть круг ситуаций, в которых подобные выводы вполне оправданны, но он значительно уже, чем представляется вам.

Палпатин молчал. В ушах почему-то зазвучали отголоски давних ссор с отцом: открытых столкновений избегать удавалось не всегда, и если уж они происходили, то превращались в схватку не на жизнь, а на смерть — чем однажды всё и закончилось.  
Воспоминания были мучительны, но Палпатин чувствовал себя из-за этого чрезвычайно глупо. С тех пор, как у него не осталось никого из близких родственников, прошли уже годы; особой скорби он не испытывал, хотя мать до сих пор было всё-таки жаль. Затравленное существо, искренне убеждённое в том, что не имеет права голоса…

— Некоторые и вправду теряют разум, когда начинают глядеть на себя чужими глазами, — проговорил он. — Тогда недостойными существования они видят самих себя.

Дамаск невозмутимо молчал — как и всегда, когда Палпатин приходил к какому-то очень важному выводу. Наглядевшись вдоволь в туманную даль, он неспешно повернулся к ученику, и взоры их встретились.

— Это в высшей степени неразумно.

⃟⃟⃟

День прошёл в оживлённом обсуждении важных вопросов. Дамаск демонстрировал великолепную осведомлённость относительно положения дел на Набу, так что Палпатину даже стало немного не по себе. Однако в ходе общения выяснялось, что многие важные нюансы для мууна были в новинку. Положение Палпатина, как ни странно, давало ему ряд преимуществ: никто не принимал всерьёз молодого аристократа и начинающего бюрократа, и благодаря своей незаметности он вызнал немало местных секретов. Свою роль в этом сыграло и то, что Сидиус совершенствовался во владении Силой: то, что прежде для него было тёмным потоком эмоций и интуитивных озарений, теперь стало понятной и управляемой частью жизни. Впрочем, злоупотреблять Силой, рассчитывая лишь на неё, Палпатин не любил и в некоторых ситуациях старался обходиться без неё. Плэгас не особо одобрял такой подход, полагая, что это равносильно действиям вслепую; но гордость Палпатина побуждала его доказывать себе, что он был бы способен на многое, даже не будучи Одарённым, и наставнику приходилось с этим считаться.

К вечеру все основные темы, стоявшие на повестке дня, были исчерпаны, и Дамаск рассудил, что небольшая передышка была бы очень кстати. На отдых оба устроились в полузаброшенной каменной беседке, увитой лозами, на которых начинали созревать дикие ягоды.

Плэгас уселся на широкую скамью; его примеру последовал и Палпатин. Говорить о чём бы то ни было — после целого дня, проведённого в напряжённом диалоге — не было желания у обоих, и над беседкой воцарилось молчание, отдававшее опустошённостью.

Палпатин отвернулся и вгляделся в живописную закатную даль. Чего-чего, а красот природы у Набу было не отнять.

Задумавшись, он не сразу ощутил лёгкое прикосновение. Первый порыв был вздрогнуть и обернуться; но Сидиус сразу сообразил, что это излишне.

Длинные пальцы мууна неспешно перебирали волосы ученика. Его сегодняшняя причёска не отличалась вычурностью: рыжие пряди были рассыпаны по плечам, и единственным сложным элементом были несколько тонких косиц, которые начинались ото лба и висков, сходясь затем на затылке, где их — все разом — прихватывала шаровидная блестящая заколка.  
Незамысловатые переплетения привлекли внимание Плэгаса. В его лаконичных жестах ощущался неподдельный, хоть и слегка отстранённый, интерес.

Палпатин смежил веки так, что они соприкоснулись ресницами: мир расплылся неясными бликами в тёплом мареве закатного света. Мысли начали медленно спутываться в уютный клубок; это состояние походило на забытье, но лишь отчасти: в такие мгновения Палпатин продолжал помнить, кто он такой и где находится.  
И с кем.

Это была маленькая странность, которая резко контрастировала как с общим тоном их повседневного взаимодействия, так и с характером магистра Дамаска. Иногда Палпатину казалось, что интерес того к волосам ученика объяснялся исключительно их отсутствием у муунов. Это была забавная и по-своему логичная, но, конечно, не самая правдоподобная версия. Уточнять же, в чём соль, не хотелось: как бы ни прозвучало объяснение (с высокой долей вероятности заготовленное заранее), его пресная простота наверняка разочаровала бы Палпатина. С некоторым сожалением он понимал, что сейчас магистр Дамаск едва ли не единственный по-настоящему близкий ему разумный; и разбавлять эту близость очередными рациональными доводами совсем не хотелось — чья бы голова их в конечном счёте ни порождала.

Плэгас мимолётным движением отнял руку. Окружающий мир легонько дрогнул в глазах и медленно вернулся в исходное положение.

— Нас ждут, — пояснил магистр и поднялся с места.

«В разных местах», — заметил про себя Палпатин. Сердце ощутимо кольнула досада, но почти сразу она сменилась прохладным невесомым облегчением: всё-таки прожитые порознь месяцы изменили многое.

Слишком многое.

⃟⃟⃟

Когда они встретились вновь, то дело происходило уже не на Набу, а в одной заштатной системе в Среднем Кольце. Это было удобно тем, что там можно было отдохнуть от набуанских условностей, но место встречи, как и в большинстве случаев, выбирал наставник — это невольно настораживало. Опыт показывал, что Хего Дамаск чрезвычайно находчив и изобретателен в том, что касается укромных мест во всех концах Галактики, а также возможных результатов их посещения.

При всей самодостаточности Плэгаса, их разлуки были по-своему трудны для него; в чём-то, возможно, даже более затруднительны, чем для ученика. Однако, невзирая на возрастающую силу связи между ними, Палпатин не сомневался, что подобных разрывов непрерывности им предстоит пережить ещё немало — и дело здесь совсем не только в том, что влиятельному мууну и подающему надежды молодому чиновнику не стоит лишний раз появляться вместе.

Испытание одиночеством было крайне необходимо для них обоих. На взгляд Плэгаса с его самоуверенностью, оно являлось лишь частью педагогического процесса, но Палпатин теперь прозревал в этом иной, более глубокий смысл. Бремя Великого плана ситхов можно было разделить лишь с тем, кто при худшем раскладе способен продолжить его осуществлять, даже оставшись один. Привычка постоянно опираться на могущество наставника и ориентироваться на его распоряжения в этом смысле могла оказаться не просто гибельной для отдельного одарённого, а роковой для целой цепи событий, которые длились уже почти тысячу лет. Хаос продолжал нарастать в Галактике, и было бы безумием (пожалуй, достойным джедая!..) возлагать на ситхов всю ответственность за его возникновение. Временами Сидиусу нравилось так думать, но он не забывал, что даже действительно управляемый хаос в любой момент мог вырваться из-под контроля — и, возможно, ударить по своим же создателям.

…Выдался редкий день, когда они с наставником смогли без помех выбраться к заброшенным развалинам: если недолгие беседы хоть как-то вписывались в обычную повседневную обстановку, то, к примеру, совместная медитация уже требовала особых условий. То место, которое выбрал Плэгас, как нельзя лучше подходило под это определение: когда-то давно здесь располагалась купальня вокруг горячих источников, но вода оказалась слишком своенравной. Постепенно непокорные потоки разрушили здесь всё, а затем, повинуясь неведомым силам, снова ушли в глубину, став подземной рекой. Те, кто когда-то рассчитывал покорить их, давно покинули эти места, а для торговцев и колонистов они на данный момент не представляли особого интереса, так что вокруг на добрые часы пути не было ни души.  
Вообще, неподготовленному человеку атмосфера здесь показалась бы довольно зловещей. Палпатин же ощущал себя превосходно: нагретые подземными водами камни и почва, жёсткие травы с невзрачными цветками и, главное, полная тишина очень хорошо соотносились с его нынешним настроением.

Ситхи расположились на развалинах, оставив шаттл чуть поодаль, и Плэгас без лишних слов погрузился в медитативное состояние. Воздух будто стал гуще, а звуки, и без того редкие, стихли совсем.  
Сидиус сконцентрировался на своих ощущениях. Перед ним стоял обычный для такой ситуации выбор: настроиться на то, что испытывал наставник, и тем самым создать нечто наподобие резонанса — либо пойти своим путём, обретая и создавая в Силе иные веяния. Второй вариант всегда предполагал одинаковое завершение — рано или поздно у обоих ситхов возникала сонастройка на одну волну. Тем не менее, он был куда более интересен, но при этом утомителен и опасен. Последнее не страшило Сидиуса, и если совместная медитация не имела хотя бы примерно очерченного изначального плана, то выбор был очевиден.

Стараясь не обращать внимания на мощное присутствие наставника в Силе, Сидиус погрузился в себя: из всех возможных способов отстраниться этот был самым верным.

Перед внутренним взором предстало подземелье, стенки которого были увиты переплетающимися корнями деревьев. Откуда оно начиналось и куда вело, ответа не было — впрочем, этим вопросом Палпатин и не задавался. Вещи и события, их причины и следствия могли представляться в подобных образах искажённо — оттого куда важнее было наблюдать за собственным состоянием: за тем, как оно меняется под действием образов и как, в свою очередь, само влияет на них.

В подземелье заклубилась неясная тьма, больше похожая не на ярость или страх, а на недоумение или замешательство. Развеять её не удалось; тогда Сидиус сосредоточился на том, чтобы заставить её сгуститься. Удавалось это с трудом, но мало-помалу неподатливая субстанция начала концентрироваться вокруг одной точки. По ощущениям, становилось всё теплей.  
Обычно такое заканчивалось взрывом или резкой потерей внутреннего равновесия, от которой приходилось оправляться очень долго; однако сейчас Сидиусу удалось шагнуть в управлении этим процессом гораздо дальше, и вместо оглушающего взрыва он наблюдал беззвучную яркую вспышку, которая на пару мгновений ослепила его, но тотчас же начала меркнуть, освобождая поле зрения.

…Вскоре Сидиус окончательно перенёс фокус внимания от меркнущих образов к реальности. Вокруг развалин было всё так же тихо, только откуда-то повеяло еле ощутимым, медленным ветром — ощущать его прохладу на коже, пожалуй, было приятно. Плэгас если и заметил, что ученик уже вышел из медитативного потока, то не подал вида.

Палпатин расстелил плащ на камнях и более-менее удобно устроился на левом боку, чтобы отдохнуть. «Тихая» медитация на практике оказывалась самой утомительной из всех, но даже она редко истощала до такой степени, как сейчас. Отчего так произошло и насколько это затруднение следует относить на свой счёт, он пока не понимал, а спрашивать не хотелось.

Дамаск выглядел куда бодрее, но и он явно стремился не делать никаких резких движений. Завершив медитацию, он уселся рядом и, прислонившись к крупному камню, отдыхал. Сидиусу даже стало завидно: несмотря на изнеможение, ему не удавалось ни забыться краткой дремотой, ни хотя бы расслабиться как следует. Он с досадой покосился на Дамаска и прикрыл глаза.

Через какое-то время настороженность и напряжение начали ослабевать, однако в том, как это происходило, Палпатин ощущал что-то странное: обычно он просто заставлял себя перестать думать и затем благополучно отключался. Сосредоточившись, он понял, что его головы уже довольно долго касаются пальцы мууна, методично перебирая непослушные волосы, растрепавшиеся от ветра.

Палпатин замер.

Даже не открывая глаз, он заметил, как над ним нависла тень; над ухом отчётливо прошелестела ткань мантии — наставник наклонился ближе к Сидиусу. В груди мууна ровно, как совершенный механизм, бились три сердца, и этот глуховатый звук вызывал странное ощущение, будто в сознании вот-вот отчётливо проявятся воспоминания о будущем или о том, чего никогда не было.

Палпатин, однако, решил, что на сегодня с него хватит прихотливых ментальных выкрутасов. Он собрался с силами и довольно резко повернул голову так, чтобы поймать взгляд Дамаска. Тот, казалось, почти не удивился — хотя кто мог сказать наверняка?..

— Зачем вы это делаете?  
— Просто так, — ответил Плэгас, невозмутимо заправляя очередную медно-рыжую прядь за ухо. — В жизни должен присутствовать элемент бездумной спонтанности. Это позволяет верно реагировать на уровне чутья там, где сознание очнулось бы слишком поздно. Далеко не всё возможно просчитать, — в его глубоких глазах отчётливо мелькнуло не то сожаление, не то злорадство, но этот оттенок выражения исчез так же быстро, как и возник.

— Приучаете меня к нестандартному поведению?

«Или себя?..» — невзначай подумалось Палпатину. Плэгас медленно развёл руками.

— Стандарты здесь ни при чём. Это глубже и вместе с тем проще. Ты ведь не подсчитываешь степень своего соответствия каким бы то ни было стандартам, когда пьёшь воду после долгих часов жажды… или вспарываешь звериное брюхо во время охоты на дикой планете.

— В такие моменты я от этого более чем далёк, — согласился Палпатин и добавил уже мысленно: «Возможно, в другие — тоже».

Идея, до невозможности банальная на вид, позволила взглянуть на вещи с новой точки зрения: похоже, муун просто завидует ему. Рациональность и уравновешенность были, безусловно, сильной стороной Хего Дамаска; но нет ни одного преимущества, которое бы в определённых обстоятельствах не превратилось в досадный недостаток. Напротив, неожиданные выводы и поступки Палпатина порой приводили к блистательным результатам. Наставник и ценил его честолюбие, и одновременно старался всячески оградить его от того, чтобы оно стало для Сидиуса единственной путеводной звездой. Что ж, в этом он преуспел: теперь тот был способен оценивать свои успехи вполне объективно, без головокружения от успехов и страха перед возрастающей сложностью задач, которые приходилось решать. Значимой составляющей этих успехов было именно то, о чём сейчас говорил Плэгас.

Ветви деревьев заколыхались от лёгкого ветра. Палпатин на удивление легко поднялся с насиженного места, сам не зная зачем. Пальцы будто сами наскоро поправили волосы и закрепили их железным гребнем. Следом ситх подобрал плащ, встряхнул его и набросил на плечи.

— Что ты чувствуешь? — спросил учитель. Он всё ещё оставался на месте, но и в его облике проявилась лёгкая настороженность.

Палпатин нахмурился и сосредоточился на своих ощущениях.

— Пора уходить.

— Почему?

— Я чувствую, что пора.

— Что ж, — отозвался муун и неспешно поднялся на ноги.

Едва он выпрямился, как за его спиной раздался глухой хлопок. Несколько камней чуть поодаль разворотило мощным потоком; горячие брызги донесло ветром до Палпатина — он рефлекторно сморгнул и бросил пронзительный взор на учителя.

— Что и требовалось доказать… Уходим! — не оборачиваясь, скомандовал Плэгас, и они ускользнули с развалин, как две быстрые тени.

Когда челнок взлетал, внизу шипело уже с полдесятка гейзеров. Палпатин зачарованно прилип к иллюминатору; на губах младшего ситха змеилась неопределённая усмешка. Почему-то ему не давала покоя мысль, что катаклизм был подстроен — очень уж изящно всё складывалось с самого начала. К тому же могущества Плэгаса могло хватить и на большее.

— Нет ничего обманчивее покоя, — с иронией заметил муун и сменил тему: — Вечером мы отправимся в город. Я нахожу, что тебе сейчас не помешает сменить обстановку.

— Мудро, — с неохотой обернувшись на его голос, отозвался Палпатин. — Там-то покоем как раз и не пахнет.

⃟⃟⃟

…Вскоре после того Плэгас отбыл с Набу восвояси — пожалуй, даже слишком поспешно. Палпатин принял это без особых тревог; и дни потекли своим чередом. Сколько дней или недель прошло с последней встречи, он даже не трудился считать — вполне хватало других тем для размышлений. Впрочем, пара воспоминаний упорно не давала покоя, и однажды вечером Палпатин, никем не замеченный, снова тайком покинул своё жилище.

В последние годы он уже не участвовал в гонках — даже эпизодически, даже анонимно. Смириться с этим было проще, чем могло бы показаться: то, ради чего он прилагал серьёзные усилия и берёг репутацию, вдохновляло куда сильнее, чем жажда скорости. Впрочем, сейчас его направляла отнюдь не она — хотя, чего греха таить, вернуться за руль спидера было приятно.

Палпатин рассчитывал сперва сделать небольшой крюк по пересечённой местности, чтобы немного побыть одному, а затем отправиться в не самый престижный район. Мрачноватые новостройки, выросшие около месторождений плазмы, сильно контрастировали со славным набуанским прошлым; их жителей — в основном рабочих, частью местных, частью чужаков — обыватели-аристократы совсем не жаловали. Палпатин же находил в подобных местах особое вдохновение: он видел в них зачатки будущего Набу, а заодно и всей Галактики. Редкое для его возраста трезвомыслие совершенно не мешало ему от души предаваться безудержным мечтам, когда подворачивалась такая возможность.

Транспорт приятно потряхивало, когда пилот опасным манёвром огибал препятствия. Подобные рискованные развлечения очень не любил Плэгас, находя, что испытывать своё могущество следует в более серьёзных обстоятельствах. С этим тоже трудно было спорить, но Палпатин часто ощущал, что в их выверенной по расчётам жизни не хватало оттенков того, что муун счёл бы безумием. Риска ради риска. Движения ради движения. Восприятия ради восприятия.

Впрочем, если вспомнить их недавнюю беседу на развалинах, то и сам Хего был совсем не так сух и расчётлив, каким предпочитал слыть. А значит, не ему было осуждать ученика за глоток свежего воздуха. Или даже пару-тройку хороших глотков.

Палпатин сбавил скорость и свернул на освещённую холодными фонарями трассу.

⃟⃟⃟

…Память отказывалась выстраивать произошедшее в логичный и стройный событийный ряд. Палпатин растерянно вглядывался в сизую сумрачную даль, не охваченную уличным освещением; в сознании лихорадочно прыгали неестественно яркие картинки. Вот кто-то, явно не из местных, на видавшем виды транспорте вылетает из-за угла очертя голову. Вот будто замедляется ход времени, предлагая массу вариантов и возможностей уклониться. Вот, наконец, сам Палпатин вместе со спидером летит в густой придорожный кустарник, прекрасно понимая, что в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти выбрал — не уклоняться.

Как и откуда появились блюстители порядка, помнилось с трудом; кажется, это произошло не сразу. Когда они нашли Палпатина, он, как и всё это время, был в сознании, однако общее самочувствие оставляло желать лучшего, а внешний вид и вовсе стал весьма живописен. Страж порядка с видимой тревогой глядел на пострадавшего, в то же время всячески изъявляя желание узнать у того, что же произошло.

— Я возвращался с важной встречи, времени у меня было немного, и я решил прокатиться на спидере. Если бы я знал, что кто-то может воспринять моё присутствие как провокацию… — Палпатин прикрыл глаза, недвусмысленно намекая, что считает свои показания вполне исчерпывающими.

В голове ощущался лёгкий шум. До серьёзных травм дело не дошло: Сидиус всё-таки подстраховался, используя Силу; однако кожу на макушке ощутимо рассекло, и кровь резво заливала голову и плечи, пропитывая волосы, собранные в неброский пучок.

— Надеемся, это была какая-то ошибка, — заключил собеседник в форме. — Мы уже ищем нарушителя, далеко он не уйдёт. А вам явно нужна помощь…  
— Нет, всё в порядке, — попытался возразить Палпатин с почти искренней наивностью (или до него и вправду ещё не совсем дошёл смысл происходящего?..) — однако его собеседник был непреклонен. Спидер прицепили на буксир, отправив дроида-рядового охранять транспорт. Самого же пострадавшего наскоро препроводили в ближайшее медицинское учреждение.

Обстановка, царившая там, вдохновляла куда как меньше. В маленькой операционной было тесно и тоскливо; Палпатин довольно быстро заметил, что главным образом такую атмосферу создавал бесконечно грустный взгляд пожилого врача.  
— Сейчас у нас перебои с поставками бакты, — сокрушался он, осматривая нежданного больного. — Промышленная зона требует больше, чем успеваем получать. Везде, где только можно, обходимся без неё.

Палпатин поймал его взгляд и ответил на него со всей серьёзностью:

— Я постараюсь сделать всё, чтобы это изменить. Или найду выход на тех, кто сможет.

Ответа не последовало; но воздуха в помещении будто бы стало больше.

Дроид-помощник, примостившись сбоку, наскоро сбривал всю лишнюю растительность с головы пациента. Тот невольно покосился на него.

— Мне нужно наложить швы, — пояснил медик. — Волосы было бы слишком трудно распутать.

— Пускай, — выдохнул Палпатин, чувствуя мимолётное сожаление, и снова прикрыл глаза. — Здоровье дороже.

⃟⃟⃟

…В предместье Тида, как и в прошлый раз, было прохладно. Холодный ветер трепал нелепые короткие кудряшки на рыжей голове младшего ситха, а мууна заставил набросить капюшон дорожного плаща на высокий лоб. Впрочем, невзирая на капризы погоды, Плэгас оставался внешне спокоен и деловит.

— Я подозревал, что рано или поздно ты подстроишь что-то нелепое, — в своеобычной манере вещал он, — или, как у вас сейчас говорят, экстравагантное. Просто ради того, чтобы поступить по-своему.

— Не знал, что вас настолько расстроит моя новая причёска, — ничтоже сумняшеся съязвил Сидиус, тряхнув головой.

— Мне всё равно, — с выверенной невозмутимостью пожал плечами Плэгас. — С твоей стороны было бы куда более взвешенным решением просто попросить или вынудить меня перестать делать то, что тебе неприятно.

— Мне не было неприятно.

— Нет, было, — всё тем же тоном возразил тот. — Твою озадаченность в такие моменты мог легко уловить даже неодарённый, а я знаю, что ты терпеть не можешь это чувство. У тебя острый ум, ты привык схватывать всё на лету, и потому всё непонятное злит тебя. Но это совсем, совсем не та злость, которая придаёт нам сил…

Плэгас поднялся с места; полы его мантии величаво заколыхались. Теперь он высился над учеником, будто в насмешку.

— Не могу не согласиться, — нарочито спокойно отозвался тот, в то время как его пальцы уже будто плавили внезапным жаром металлическую рукоятку меча.

Пара мгновений — и в воздухе загудели световые клинки; однако Сидиусу отчётливо привиделось, что Плэгас успел мимолётно усмехнуться, прежде чем выстроить оборону. В каком-то смысле уже одно это делало его победителем — безотносительно исхода дуэли. Это и злило, и одновременно восхищало.

Плэгас ценил огненную непокорность своего ученика и знал тысячи способов пробудить её — в основном затем, чтобы насладиться ею, отдохнуть в столкновении с нею от собственной каменной логичности.

Чтобы выйти за пределы самого себя.

Теперь Сидиус понимал это — и, быть может, именно оттого дрался сейчас как никогда. Свою слабость муун смог превратить в свою силу; силу ученика — в слабость. Очередная хитрая уловка, на которую он повёлся, как много раз доселе!

Диалог возобновился — уже напрямую в мыслях и совсем в ином тоне, пока противники не сводили друг с друга горящих золотом глаз.

«Хватит вертеть мной, как вам угодно!»

«Почему ты так убеждён, что ты не можешь вызывать у меня бескорыстного восхищения — хотя бы внешне?»

«Потому что даже его вы рано или поздно превращаете в повод для манипуляций!»

«Это говорит человек, который рискнул своей головой просто ради того, чтобы изменить свой внешний облик».

«Потому что иначе меня бы не поняли. Другие».

«Риск, возможно, оправданный, но однозначно излишний».

— Каждый из нас всё равно остаётся самим собой, — наконец выдохнул Палпатин, осуществив не самую удачную попытку использовать запрещённый приём. Возмездие не заставило себя ждать: попав в цепкую хватку Плэгаса, высвободиться без его воли было практически нереально, а уж продолжать его злить точно было себе дороже.

— Тебе это не нравится? — с усмешкой спросил тот.

— Мне не нравится то, что вы творите с этим, — пояснил Палпатин и наконец убрал меч.

— Можешь думать об этом что угодно, — отозвался Плэгас, — но разве без этого ты смог бы настолько точно и полно познать самого себя?

Ответить было нечего.

— Я это предвидел, — проворчал муун и отпустил Палпатина. — Кроме того, у нас осталось очень мало времени. Предлагаю на этом считать дискуссию завершённой.

Не говоря больше ни слова, они направились прочь. Сумерки уже начинали сгущаться, окутывая всё вокруг сиреневатой мглой; до важного мероприятия оставалось каких-то полтора часа, а ещё нужно было успеть переодеться — магистр Дамаск до сих пор был в походном плаще — и вкратце обсудить повестку дня. По дороге Хего продолжал вполголоса сетовать на непокорность и непредсказуемость ученика; однако не нужно было даже владеть Силой, чтобы заметить, насколько тот на самом деле ими доволен.


End file.
